My Brother's Keeper
by ArtemisGrim
Summary: Isabella was always so sure she was in love with Phineas, but after a few years she had given up on him. More content with just being herself, she decides to spend more time with Ferb to help her fellow fireside girls learn about creativity and hard work, and discovers a part of him so wonderful, she wonders how she did not see it until now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ferb woke up, welcomed by the brilliant rays of the sun flooding his room and drowning his face. He wiped away the bit of sweat from his forehead and stretched raising his arms toward the ceiling. He quickly noticed the bed across the room was empty, the covers perfectly neat and fixed. He also smelled the distinct fragrance of soap and shampoo lingering from the bath room across the hall as he saw the fog and steam escape. He wondered why his brother was up so early and decided that it was probably nothing to worry about. Quickly he got out of bed and readied himself for the adventures he may part take with his best friends. Fantasizing his possible adventures, he flew down the stairs sliding on the railing and landed in the silence. When he walked in the kitchen he found his father drinking coffee out of the cup, he assumed, Linda brought him.

"Oh, hello son." His father greeted in a thick accent. "Good morning."

Ferb turned his head left then right and left again, scanning the area.

"You are probably wondering where the others are, aren't you?" Quickly his father grabbed Ferb's attention. "Well you just missed him. They all left to some Flynn family reunion. We tried to wake you up."

Ferb nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back lickety split! Oh! Well gotta go to the antique shop. Will you be okay on your own?"

Ferb nodded his head again, honestly. At that Mr. Fletcher took his coffee cup as he made his way toward the door and for the first time since his parents separated, Ferb was left in a world more silent than him.

Handling it the way he did before he grabbed his IPod and sat under the big tree in the back yard, blasting his favorite European rock band, Cold Steal, in his ears. He felt the summer breeze push the warm air against his face and he couldn't help but feel relaxed and let the temptation of sleep take hold of him. His eyes closed slowly until the whole world was black.

Suddenly a young girl with big blue eyes and long black hair opened the gate of the Flynn Fletcher family leading her to their back yard. She was surprised to see the back yard empty, and then she found the green hair young man sound asleep with a familiar sound coming from his head phones.

_I know that sound, but where do I know that sound_, she thought to herself. Shrugging it off, she danced her way to Ferb and shook his arm a little.

"Hey Ferrrrb," she sang, "Whatcha doin?"

Ferb woke up and instantly recognized Isabella standing above him. He didn't answer but simply took off his headphones and turned off his IPod.

"I see Phineas is gone, do you know when he'll be coming back?" she asked.

Ignoring the idea that she even knew he was gone, he shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he doesn't know when he'll be back.

Disappointed Isabella sighed, "That's too bad. I wanted to thank the both of you for yesterday. That bio dome was really cool and it really helped me earn patches. Thank you."

That was unexpecting to him. He didn't even know Isabella knew Phineas and him were partners. He understood her absolute crush on his brother and honestly he didn't know why she was so interested in him. Well his brother is brilliant for sure, but he is sooo inattentive to her. Barely knows she is there. I mean at least Vanessa recognizes Ferb but Phineas barely even looks at her. Still he was glad he was recognized for the hard work he puts in. "You're welcome," he said.

"Okay that was it," she said obviously hiding something behind her back, "I'll see you later Ferb." She ran for the gate and shut it behind her leaving Ferb desolate in his back yard again. As he put his head phones back on and turned up his music he couldn't help but think, she smelled very good today. Strawberries. He didn't know why he thought that but something started in side of him. Something he'll soon not be able to control.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

8 years later…

Ferb had only been gone for thirty days and it felt like years. He looked at his American home as if it were only a distant memory. As if stepping into the backyard, where he's made numerous projects with his brother and all his friends, was like stepping into an old photo. Any second now he expected a ten year old Phineas walk through the glass sliding doors and say, "Hey Ferb! Where've you been? I know what we're going to do today!"

It never came.

Juggling a spare key in one hand and his suitcase in the other, he unlocked the sliding door and climbed straight into his room, quietly. A sleeping Phineas, was tucked away in bed as Ferb silently tore off his shoes and climbed into his own bed. For a moment it was quiet. He breathed in the sweet, moist, morning air, letting the heat of the sun's rays hitting his face from the window, and letting sleep take him. He was in fact exhausted. Jet lag. Ready to hit the sack. Whatever way you'd say it, it all means the same thing and Ferb was it. Sure, it was 2 in the afternoon in London, but he didn't go there for a vacation. Sadly the moment of peace would soon end, and the new world of work would surely begin with the most annoying, evil sound in the world...

The cry of the alarm clock.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Across the street Isabella groaned as she leaned over to flip her alarm clock off. The world to her had never look so ugly that morning. Now please don't misunderstand, she doesn't want to be a grouch and any other morning, she would be singing with the birds like Snow White, but she was a Senior Troop Leader of the Fireside Girls, which wasn't a bad thing, they were busy, busy, busy that week for patches. These girls are more determined than that french girl would tried to hunt down Buford, when he was in a bear suit. It was almost bizarre to see these girls so pumped. Bizarre but also very admirable. She did her best to lead them with pride, but they are all so extreme.

"Issssssabeeeellllaaa!" Her mother sang as Isabella lazily slithered out of bed, "You have company!"

"Don't let her in mom!" she cried, already knowing who it was. Quickly changing out of her pajamas, and into a fresh uniform, she raced into the bathroom to brush her teeth, when a familiar red headed girl, with pixy blue eyes, met her surprising Isabella.

"I know you didn't mean me right?" she said smiling.

"Gretchen!" Isabella's sudden outburst almost made Gretchen feel unwelcomed and she didn't mean that, "Sorry, you surprised me is all. What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you make it to the fireside girl lodge in time," Gretchen said. Isabella nodded as her friend couldn't help but notice how completely out of it she really was. "Wow you look horrible."

"Thanks Gretch," Isabella said, "I know I could always count on you."

"You know I could just cover today, oh great merciful leader."

"You're great merciful leader, has to initiate two new girls," Isabella stated, "but you could cover for me after, so I could get supplies for the new badge next week."

"Sure and which badge is it?"

"Creativity and Imagination."

Gretchen's smile widened, "OOO! Perfect time to call Phineas for help, and get some alone time with him." Isabella made a face, which was almost foreign to her at the name of Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, putting Gretchen in shock, "What is that?" she asked pointing at Isabella's deflated expression, "Usually you would leap with glee at the sound of his name. What happened?"

"Oh, I do still love him," Isabella said, "unfortunately," she added, "but I'm tired of trying and trying and trying to get him to notice me as something more, when it doesn't happen. I mean, eight years ago it would have made sense. He was a kid but now he's a young man, getting ready to go to college, wherever that may be, and he still doesn't get it. I've just given up on him and I'm ready to move on."

"Well I think that is a very honorable and brave thing to do," Gretchen admitted. "You do enough, so why don't you just go to the lodge, welcome the new girls, and take a long well deserved rest. I'll take care of the rest."

"That sounds nice, but I still have the ne-"

"Don't worry about it," Gretchen says pointing a finger at her, "I'll get one of the old girls to do it, just relax. Really. There is more than one senior fireside girl you know."

Isabella's heart swelled. She didn't know what to say. Gretchen truly is one of her best friends. "Thanks," she said truthfully, "You're awesome, you know that?"

Gretchen nodded, "Yes I do!" and she left the bathroom, so Isabella can finish getting ready.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas called, while fixing his bed, "How was England? When did you get home?"

"It was fine," Ferb answered, muffling into his pillow, " about two hours ago."

"Jet lagged? Are you going to sleep in today?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Well I know what I'm going to do today," Phineas said tossing a shirt at Ferb's head.

Ferb picked up the shirt and threw it back, successfully hitting his brother's face, "Don't you always." Phineas laughed, tossing the shirt back where it belongs. Before he could leave Ferb lifted his head from the pillow and called after his brother, "Do you need any assistance?"

"Nah!" Phineas says, walking toward the door, "Relax bro, it's something I have to do on my own."

Ferb nodded and rested his head again.

READER'S NOTE

Sorry another short chapter. I promise as the story continues, the chapters will get longer and I'll TRY to finish the next chapter by tonight. First of all Thank you soo much, HigherSilver for the honesty, grammer was always my biggest weakness, and I hope I do better in the future, and thank you also to LadyJeda25reader, and irresistiblecookie, I hope I don't let you guys down!


End file.
